


Brilliant Destinies

by vampiric_mcd



Series: Life, death and rebirth are inevitable [2]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiric_mcd/pseuds/vampiric_mcd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin had had it with being second choice for over a millennium</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant Destinies

_**fic: (merlin) (Series: Life, death and rebirth are inevitable) Fic: Brilliant Destinies**_  
Title: Brilliant Destinies  
Series: Life, death and rebirth are inevitable  
Fandom: Merlin  
Main Character: Merlin  
Relationships: implied past Merlin/Arthur, future Merlin/Arthur, present Arthur/Gwen  
Summary: Merlin had had it with being second choice for over a millennium  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: Diamond  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: mention of reincarnation  
A/N: This takes place in a universe where Merlin and the other characters are reincarnated over and over again. There will be more ficlets and drabbles for this series.

Brilliant Destinies

“Life, death and rebirth are inevitable”  
By Rig Veda

Merlin shouldn’t be jealous. He shouldn’t feel envy. He shouldn’t feel so very tired. But the truth was that they had been here before. They had been here or in a situation similar to it may times over.

Merlin watched silently as Gwen showed off her diamond engagement ring to Morgana while a smiling Arthur watched them. Merlin was hidden from sight by their many friends, all lining up to congratulate the happy couple on their upcoming nuptials.

Merlin knew that he shouldn’t feel jealous, but he did. And he was tired of waiting on Arthur to make the same mistakes in each lifetime. Arthur never really choose Merlin first. Not without some heartbreaking or life-altering pivotal moment occurring that showed them all that another different path wasn’t to be preferred.

And frankly, Merlin had had it with being second choice for over a millennium. He couldn’t be happy for them because he knew it would only end in either disaster or an unfulfilled destiny. And perhaps at this very moment in this very lifetime his feelings on the matter meant that he was being a douche bag of a friend – especially since the other three haven’t remembered a thing yet. It still came down to the fact that Merlin felt tired. And for the first time in a long time he did what he felt that he needed to do to at least think he had done what was right for himself.

And so Merlin walked away from the throng of people at the engagement party. He left before Gwen could ask to be congratulated – before Arthur could ask him to be his best man yet again – before any of them could make him feel even more gutted through their sheer happiness.

Perhaps in his next lifetime, Merlin shouldn’t try so hard to find them. It only seemed to bring him perpetual heartache.

  


More at the [Masterpost](http://vampiric-mcd.livejournal.com/58521.html)  
(listed in order of posting as well as chronological sequence.)


End file.
